ToMoDaShi
by Darlett
Summary: - - ESTE FIC BASADO en los trailer de bleach movie 2- - aqui conoceran un poco el lado personal de Hitsugaya-kun-- el antes y el despues - - Pasen y leanlo XD


Hola a todos

Hola a todos!!... Hace un buen tiempo que no publico nada, pero ya estoy un poco mas desocupada asi que les he traido un nuevo fic que estaba basado en los traileres de la segunda película de bleach…. Hasta hora no tengo muy en claro lo que es el titulo de este asi lo he llamado

**Tomodashi**

Entre mis vagos pensamiento existían…estas preguntas que mi corazón ignoraba responder- "Serias capaz de traicionar a la sociedad de almas?

Seria capaz dejarlo todo por alguien importante?...

Seria capaz de pelear con alguien que una vez fue mi amigo?"

Estas preguntas no tuvieron respuesta alguna hasta el dia de hoy… Cuando parte de mi pasado habia permanecido a enterrado, juntos hoy cuando cumplía un misión.

"todo parecía transcurrir bien …solo debía cuidar aquel valioso objeto, conocido como el sello del rey" – pero algo salio mal de repente varias explosiones sucedieron en una de las caravanas mi grupos de subordinados fue los primeros en atacar pero fueron vencidos de inmediato por una bola de energía que parecía tener vida propia. – Matsumoto

Hai! – ella solo asintio con la mirada y se dirigio de inmediato a donde habian sido vencido los demas.

Yo por mi parte me dirigía la siguiente caravana donde estaba siendo atacada, por una bola de fuego, la detuve de inmediato antes que quemara a uno de los sacerdote que se encontraba en el lugar, en aquellos instantes se transformo en una chica de apariencia muy extraña.

Espera!!

Se alejo de mi en cuestión de instantes, asi que no dude en seguirla –"tenia que saber la verdad, que tenia que saber quienes eran".- "demonios donde se metio!!" – no podia ver nada por la cantidad de humo que habia en el lugar.

Fue en ese momento mi mirada se estremeció, una filosa hoja me atravesó levemente causando una herida en costado de mi abdomen. Asi que salte así atrás para evitar una herida de mayor gravedad. Entre las llamas se asomaba la figura de un hombre con una mascara muy extraña

Quien eres tu? – "aun no salía de mi asombro"

En fracciones de segundo aquel hombre desenvaino su katana y asi dio inicio a la pelea

"habia algo en el que me parecía familiar no sabia con exatitud que era, pero algo me decía que debía seguir adelante"

Esto me trae recuerdos!! – pronuncio al hombre

"Entonces no solo yo lo sentia familiar"

Muéstrame tu rostro!!

En un rápido movimiento se alejo de mi – me disponia a segurilo cuando a lo lejos escuche la voz de matsumoto. Solo la mire- mis ojos reflejaban la mas dura frialdad y el deseo de ir tras esa persona; "matsumoto te lo encargo".

Después de eso desaparecí, "aun podía sentir levemente la presencia" así que me apure el paso a lo lejos observe un portal, al llegar aquel hombre se disponía a desaparecer, un ultimo intento logre quitarle la mascara, solo llegue a ver sus ojos: "no puede ser… mis pensamientos estaba en shock" el aprovecho mi conmoción y me propino un fuerte golpe en la herida que tenia.

Ahhhh!!.. kuzo!! … de inmediato fui cayendo pero sin dejar de verlo, aquel hombre que ahora se llevaba el sello del rey, desaparecía frente a mis ojos.

Al llegar al suelo, escuche la voz de kurosaki y la de su compañero, de pronto mi vision se fue desvaneciendo ya no podía seguir, habia perdido mucha sangre.

Sera mejor llevarlo al mundo real – menciono ichigo

Ishida y ichigo se marcharon de inmediato al mundo real…

Es mejor que lo lleves a tu casa! – sugirió ishida

Esta bien!

Yo ire a buscar a orihime!

Ishida se marcho rápidamente

Ichigo para no molestar a nadie decidio entrar por la ventana de su habitación, recupero su cuerpo y lego dejo a hitsugaya descansar en su cama.

Pasaron escasamente unos 15 minutos cuando ishida y orihime entraban por la ventana de la habitación

Shunou, ayame!

De inmediato creo un barrera alrededor de hitsugaya, tardo un rato en curar la herida de hitsugaya

Ya se esta bien… solo hay que dejarlo descansar- menciono orihime!

Kurosaki-kun! Si necesitan algo mas por favor avisenme

Ahora asi me retiro!

Gracias – sonrio ichigo

Ishida acompaño de nuevo orihime hasta su casa!

Continuara……..

_**Espero sus valiosos reviews!!**_

_**ja nee! ;D**_


End file.
